


Small Town Adventure

by Awkturtlewriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Yamato uses he/him pronouns, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkturtlewriter/pseuds/Awkturtlewriter
Summary: Yamato saves two girls from some creeps.(I may or may not come back to write more for this AU, but for now, take this.)
Kudos: 3





	Small Town Adventure

The school bell rang to signal the end of yet another day, unfortunately for Yamato. He valued the time spent in class absorbing knowledge, desiring more and more. He knew that when he returned home, his father would not allow him to leave until the next morning. 

With that in mind, Yamato picked up his bag, stuffed with books and bat, and left the school to wander the neighborhood until the sun set. 

Each step was automatic, as the surroundings were so familiar that he could traverse the area blindfolded if need be. There was a turn there, a fence near here, greenery weaved in the streets and houses; each feature was a home outside of home. But it was the comfortableness of it all that had Yamato hoping, for not the first time, that he would be able to go to college far from here. His stomach churned for adventure and the new sights and experiences that came with it; his tiny town here was not enough to quell this craving. 

It was then that he heard a yell from nearby, and he instinctively rushed toward the sound. In his vision was two girls surrounded by three men that oozed a threatening aura. One of the girls seemed to be the same age as him, and despite her predicament, exuded a confidence and strength that he could not help but unconsciously admire. Behind her long legs hid a smaller girl of middle-school age, her eyes holding fear yet anger and frustration at their assailants. 

Yamato knew he had to help. He ripped out the bat from his bag, an item he then threw aside to make room for his eventual fight. Tightening his grip, he steeled his nerves before making himself known.

“Hey, douchebags!” He yelled, all heads turning to him in response. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The three men looked at Yamato before turning to each other with smirks spread wide. 

“Scram, kid. If you walk off now, we’ll pretend we didn’t see you.” One of the men sneered. He must be the leader. 

Now it was Yamato’s turn to smirk. He rolled his shoulders before settling into a defensive stance. 

“I won’t leave until you creeps leave those girls alone.” The expression on his face morphed into a determined one.

Unhappy at this unexpected resolve, the leader of the group flicked his head towards the boy, a sure sign to dispose of the intruder.

One of the men charged towards Yamato, preparing to pummel the kid to a pulp. Just before he reached him, Yamato dodged around and hit the dude in the back as he fell to the ground. Another one of the men, irritated that his comrade was bested so easily, ran forth as well. At this, Yamato swerved to the side while taking a crack at the man’s legs. 

He, too, fell forward. 

The leader was the last one to be felled like the final boss in a video game. His face was fiery red with fury.

“How dare you, cheeky brat? Who do you think you are to go up against me and my men? What’s your name?” he sputtered. 

Yamato adjusted the bat so that it was resting on his shoulder, striking an image of dominance for all who laid eyes on him. 

“I am Yamato. I couldn’t stand by while you preyed on the weak.”

Those words sent a shot of fear through the man’s veins, his face growing pale in realization.

“W-wait a second. Yamato, like K-Kaido’s son?” He quivered. “Oh fuck, he’s going to kill me if he finds out I messed with you. Let’s go, guys!”

With pain and embarrassment littering their faces, each of the men picked up the remnants of their pride and ran off.

Yamato could not help but bite his lip in aggravation. Of course it was his father’s influence and not Yamato’s reputation that incited the men to flee. How infuriating.

Yet, he had focused enough on showing off. He had to check on the girls he saved from those menaces.

“Are you two okay?” He queried, concern evident in his voice. 

The girl his age looked to him with intrigue and respect for a split second before it was wiped away just as quickly. 

“We had it under control. I was about to get ready to fight before you butt in.” Annoyance was tinged in her tone at the thought of such an opportunity being unceremoniously stolen from her. 

Yamato felt a vein pop in his head at her comment, but before he could bark a retort, he was interrupted. 

“Mister, that was so cool! You were like BAM and WHACK! Can you teach me how to do that?” The little girl’s eyes sparked, and Yamato could not stop a small smile making its way onto his lips at her passion. 

“No, that’s enough excitement for today,” the older girl cut in. “It’s time to take you home, Tama.”

Her last comment was directed at the smaller, who pouted yet proceeded to take the other’s hand. Just as they began to leave, Yamato spoke.

“You know my name. I’m Yamato. What’s yours?”

The pair stopped and turned to Yamato. 

“My name is Kikunojo, but just call me Kiku,” responded the girl his age.

“And I’m Tama! Thanks for saving us! You still gotta teach me how to do that,” the younger asserted. 

With that, Kiku gently pulled along on Tama’s hand and walked away. Just before they turned the corner at the end of the block, Kiku called out.

“Thanks for the help! Not that we needed it!”

Now, it was only Yamato left. He decided to sit on the floor and allowed his head to rest against the wall behind him. Maybe his tiny town still held some adventure in its streets after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This piece was based off this pic (https://twitter.com/YohohoBao/status/1370747887034982406?s=20) drawn by my pal, Bao! Go support her and her work! :D


End file.
